warriorcatclansrpfandomcom-20200216-history
Dark Forest/Roleplay
Roleplay He had business to attend to. Lionstar had felt especially pleased with himself as of late, with a pawful of leaders now under his influence. He intended on discovering a way to revive himself and live another day to dominant the clans, but for now, using the leaders as his personal puppets would have to do. Mousestar was an insecure-former-rogue with lingering doubts about StarClan's existence and powers, while he also had awful sins and demons of his own. He could easily be persuaded or tipped to Lionstar's every desire. But all of that would have to be saved for another time. He was a very, very promising prospect, but he had to be patient with that one. For now, Lionstar had Darkstar and a handful of other apprentices to bother with. With two of his apprentices nearing sleep, it was time to prepare for a round of training. It would be an interesting session, to say the least. Both cats were from SpringClan, and neither had trained together before. He might be able to use this to his advantage. "Cloudchaser, welcome." He sat on a low-hanging tree branch with a crooked smile, while his red tail was wrapped neatly around massive paws. Silverstar 23:45, April 21, 2019 (UTC) The smoke-and-white leader had easily fallen under after he had settle what he needed in his Clan. He woke later in the forest he knew only too well. He hated it here but it had taught him what he knew and even then he was cautious when it came to seeing the cat that mentored him here. Lionstar. He was a dark cat, although in Darkstar's opinion the she-cat that took on kit's as her apprentices seemed even darker than Lionstar. They called her Ravenfang, he had never heard of her fore she was long dead before his parents were ever born. The dark tomcat moved through the murky land and trees, his eyes catching on a she-cat. One he knew, she was in his Clan. Cloudchaser. His eyes narrowed as a silent battle waged on. He knew why she was so quiet now, he didn't know much about her because like him the she-cat seemed private. He stepped into what little light the forest had. The Clans had nicknamed it the Place of No Stars, the name rang true. He flicked mud from his paws before he continued, his eyes narrowed on Cloudchaser. But I am the Chosen One 23:56, April 21, 2019 (UTC) The smile on the deceased tom's features only widened when the Springclan leader began to eye his warrior. "Ah, it seems I need to provide no instructions." He shifted to make himself more comfortable as he observed the scene, seemingly engaged with what was about to unfold before him. Maybe it was a training exercise, or perhaps it was just some twisted way for Lionstar to entertain himself: watching two clanmates tear into each other. "Something for you to learn, Darkstar, is that you can always learn from your warriors. As for you, Cloudchaser...well, let's see what Darkstar has in store for you, shall we?" That was his way for saying "let's begin". Without another word or even acknowledgement of her leader's presence, Cloudchaser snaked in Darkstar's direction with the intent to do as much harm as possible. Leader or not, Darkstar was just another cat in her mind. She didn't care for fancy titles. Silverstar 00:04, April 22, 2019 (UTC) The massive smoke tomcat paced around the smaller cat, he was twice her size and could easily overpower her. He bared his teeth angrily. His thoughts raced. What other cats trained here without him knowing? He lashed his tail, he was experienced when it came to fights. His body scarring and marring proved that. The fact that he'd lived through enough and had become leader at a young age. The green-eyed leader glared at Cloudchaser. He used his force to run at the she-cat, leaping over her. He kicked at her with his hind legs, before he landed and turned to face her with a snarl. But I am the Chosen One 00:18, April 22, 2019 (UTC) While her leader was larger and had size on his side, she had her own benefits with her size and more slim build. Sure, Darkstar might be strong, but Cloudchaser was agile and swift on her paws, albeit painfully blunt in a social sense. The fact that she was training with horrible cats didn't bother her- at least not yet. Maybe it hadn't settled in, it might have been the grief from losing her brother that made her blind to it. It made her blind to a lot of things, really. So, Cloudchaser began to play dirty. Her jaw stung from his kick to her face, which had caused her to turn and instead lead his paws to impact the side of her face. With anger boiling in her veins from moons of moods being kept to herself, Cloudchaser bolted to Darkstar's side when he landed, wheeling around on trained paws to his backwide. And then, with a vicious, sharp bite, she grabbed onto his tail and pulled with all of her might to bring him off balance so she could go for his belly. She gave him no mercy, and allowed herself to bite down until she felt hot, sticky blood bathing her tongue. Silverstar 01:27, April 22, 2019 (UTC) Darkstar whirled with a sound that sounded like an outraged roar, not a sound a cat normally made. He gave a heavy swipe of his paws before rolling with force. Almost like he was slinging her around by his tail. The thing was already mangled as was. The tomcat hissed and put his weight into it when he let his body fall down towards her back first. He would not let her win and he knew that she knew he wouldn't. He moved so his jaws could snap at her legs, rough and sharp. But I am the Chosen One 02:17, April 22, 2019 (UTC) His rolling was just what she wanted him to do- expose his belly, some of the most softest and delicate flesh on the feline body. Her legs stung as Darkstar nipped at them, but her focus was entirely on ravaging his belly, letting his smoke highlights run pink. Pinning her ears, Cloudchaser went for it, expecting backlash and further screams of protest and rage from her leader. She dove for his belly at full force when the opportunity was right, with her claws unsheathed and prepared to do their worst. Meanwhile, Lionstar appeared humored by the bloody scene of warrior-and-leader goring each other before him. More and more, it seemed to just be a moment of sick entertainment for the deceased tom, rather than a lesson for the two SpringClan cats. Would they kill each other? In a way, he was hoping they would. It was Firefoot who crept from the shadows to judge him. "What are you doing?" She hissed under her breath, with her eyes narrowed judgmentally at Lionstar. But with a bitter hiss in her direction, he made the message clear. The ex-deputy turned tail and bolted away before he could even think of laying a claw on her pelt. Silverstar 02:26, April 22, 2019 (UTC) Darkstar let his paws swipe viciously at her, his teeth bared angrily. He met her body with his own afterwards. To pin her. That was his goal, from there he'd just end it. He snapped his jaw at her scruff, in hopes of catch skin and dragging her back. The smoke cat knew that his undersides were vulnerable but luckily for him he had nine lives and she had just one. His green optics glowed ominously in the darkness. He could see cats beginning to gather, the faint forms of Ravenfang, Creekstone, among others. Their eyes watching the battling cats. The smell of blood hung in the air. From both warriors. But I am the Chosen One 02:34, April 22, 2019 (UTC) While she was pinned, she refused to allow her neck to be touched by the black smoke tom. The pain she felt was minimal to none- adrenaline and a thirst to be victorious had completely drowned that out. Failure was not an option for her, one life or not. But the loss of some blood was starting to make her mortal body weaken, and the same was likely for the massive cat looming over her. Using him as leverage, Cloudchaser continued to push her head and neck into the soft earth of the Place of no Stars. And instead, she continued to keep her hind claws jabbed into his belly, twisting them as needed to maintain her grip and continue to cause him damage. As for Lionstar, he looked pleased. With himself, specifically. Silverstar 02:40, April 22, 2019 (UTC) The massive leader hissed and let his paws press into her strong shoulders, his body pressing down onto her as he snapped at her face, ears, chest, anywhere he could reach. He could feel his strength ebbing but that might also have to do with the fact that he had lost a lot of blood already. He knew for a fact that if he didn't stop, he would lose his first life. He could feel his astral self here in the forest fading. StarClan. He was losing a life through the blood loss she caused. He gave a last swipe, at her face. He would leave his mark before he appeared within StarClan. But I am the Chosen One 02:47, April 22, 2019 (UTC) She could not and would not lose this fight. A tie...she'd settle for that, really, anything but last. Her muscles were starting to scream in exhuastion from the brief yet intense scuffle with the smoke tom, but she wouldn't give in yet, she wouldn't let him take the upperhand. She kept her claws plunged into his belly, but his final blow to her face made it all end. With a sudden burst of energy and strength, Cloudchaser managed to explode away from Darkstar using her back legs to push herself away and break from his grasp. Lionstar had finally leaped from his seating position, sending his fellow Dark Forest residents ice-cold glares to make them move. He approached his apprentices in a few long yet slow strides, eyes narrowed as he scrutinized the pair. He almost seemed disappointed with the outcome. "Is that it?" Silverstar 02:51, April 22, 2019 (UTC) Darkstar had collapsed to the ground with a twitch. Was it an omen to loose your first life in the darkest place the Clans knew? It felt like forever before the smoke tomcat had the energy to stand. His green optics on the tabby she-cat. His thick, blunt tail gave a lash before he turned to Lionstar with defiance. "Yeah, that's it." He snapped, his teeth bared at the dead ginger tomcat. Leafnose watched this encounter with interested eyes, her gaze flickering to Lionstar. He surely did not scare. Afterall they were all dead here and the worst he could do was give her more wounds than she had. Like she said, not that scary. But I am the Chosen One 02:55, April 22, 2019 (UTC) Lionstar seemed at least a little more pleased after Darkstar dropped dead. "Well, that's better than nothing. Welcome back." His voice was sharp and dripped with venom as he glared over the two SpringClan mortals. Cloudchaser was still alive, it was almost slightly impressive, and maybe a little bit of a disappointment as well. "Darkstar, don't be a fool. Use your weight and size to your advantage, you can crush her like the mite she is." Pinning his ears, he turned to the tabby she-cat next, who still had a hot fire burning in her pale eyes. "And you! Does running right at a cat much heavier than you seems like a bright idea? Why don't you just run into that big tree over there, and tell me how it goes?" Cloudchaser parted her jaws to protest, but decided there was no point in arguing with a dead bee-brain. Whatever, he was just sour that she left SummerClan, since he was so obsessed with it for whatever reason. "Dismissed, both of you." Silverstar 03:01, April 22, 2019 (UTC) Category:Roleplay